


Resignation

by kickfoxing



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 1k, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, love these boys, prompt, this is my first piece abt them in a while so enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickfoxing/pseuds/kickfoxing
Summary: From the prompt on tumblr "for an hc how would neil react to andrew quitting exy? i just don’t see andrew needing to hold onto exy for as long as neil, and maybe he finds a job that would be more fulfilling for him."





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@kickfoxing](kickfoxing.tumblr.com) and send me prompts!

__

For the past 15 years, all Neil had known was Exy. In all fairness, the past 24  years of Neil’s life had been Exy, but the brief reprieve while he was on the run with Mary had allowed him a reset in his interest. His time with the Foxes had laid foundation for him to become a professional, and an amazing one at that. Throughout the years, he had played with a lot of his friends. Court allowed him to reconnect every four years with the Foxes, and he was grateful for the small amount of time he got to spend with them.

 

But Andrew- Andrew was the true constant in Neil’s life. Sure, there were times when they weren’t on the same professional team or live in the same part of the country, but through all the trials and tribulations of life, they had made it work- everything seemed inconsequential compared to the events of Neil’s freshman year at Palmetto.

 

Neil was 35 and loving his life. He paid his tithe to the Moriyamas and was in generally good shape for a professional athlete of his age, but he would be retiring soon. It was still a while off, but the impending doom of stopping Exy seemed to claw at his throat every once in a while.

 

He didn’t often think of his own mortality as much anymore. In college, every decision he made seemed life and death. Initially, he was tied up with not getting caught or recognized, then after his deal with Ichirou, he was unwaveringly anxious about it going wrong. He didn’t feel that much about the Moriyama’s anymore. He didn’t feel stressed about _them._ He felt stressed about himself.

 

Who was Neil Josten without Exy? The name itself, and initial persona of _Neil Josten_ was born through the lens of Exy. He created and instilled himself for this game- what would be left of him when Exy was gone?

 

It had been 5 years since he and Andrew had switched teams. They had been apart for so long, Neil was relieved to finally be on the same team as Andrew and to _live_ with him, in every aspect of their lives. (The cats seemed to fair better when they were together as well).

 

Practice had been grueling, but Neil was content with his work. His knee was acting up today and he was able to do all the drills with comfortable precision. Andrew had worked in goal with his typical vigor which he had developed over time. After their first court game, Neil started to see the glint in Andrew’s eyes- a gleam he saw when he looked at himself in the mirror.

 

When they got home, Andrew had disappeared for a while, heading into the study and shutting the door. Neil had taken the hint and sat on the couch to catch up on the news and ESPN. They had been home for quite a while when Andrew came over and dropped a paper on the coffee table in front of Neil.

 

“Contract negotiation is coming up.”

 

Neil sat up from his laid back position and picked the paper up.

 

“What are you thinking?” he asked. “Seems like you’ve been enjoying working with the Tigers.”

 

“They’re adequate,” Andrew said, sitting down next to Neil. He rubbed at his shoulder, slowly rotating it and stretching his arm out. Neil reached over to follow his hands through the routine set by the trainers to help Andrew relieve some of the pain.

 

“You should have gone to see Hicks before we left.” Andrew just grunted in response but sank back on the couch. He flicked his eyes to the paper in Neil’s hands before glancing away. Neil focused his attention on letter Andrew had handed him, seeing Andrew’s contact details in the upper left-hand corner. He continued the rest aloud.

 

“To whom it may concern, I, Andrew Minyard, hereby resign my position as a starting goalkeeper for the Tiger’s at the completion of my contract. I am not seeking rehiring or referral to another team...” he trailed off. Neil was silent for a moment, trying to reason with what he had just read.

 

This was to be expects- Neil knew this was coming. Andrew’s body wasn’t what it used to be, and playing on Court only seemed to make it worse. During the last Olympics, one wrong hit had dislocated Andrew’s shoulder and unfortunately, it had not sat right.

 

The pain wasn’t constant, but Neil knew it hurt more than Andrew was letting on. He could see the pinch of his eyebrows twitching ever so slightly. He ran his thumb between them while biting the inside of his cheek.

 

“So,” he began after a beat, “what’s the plan?”

 

“I have more than enough money to work at the house full time.” Neil’s hand hesitated before dropping onto Andrew’s shoulder.

 

An outsider may have not understood, thinking.  _Why does he need to work at the house? They just finished the renovations on the kitchen, I don’t-_ but Neil knew. Andrew didn’t mean the - their house, he meant The House.

 

While Neil was spending his Pro Exy Salary funding a “private charity” (read: the Moriyamas), Andrew had instead put his money to better use. They lived modestly, besides Andrew’s affinity for sports cars, and thus had an influx of money. The idea for The House was born long before Andrew had money- it was born with Andrew’s first family. And his second. And his third. But most importantly it was born with Cass, and the love and utter destruction her family had caused him.

 

The House served as a long term facility for foster children that offered a multitude of programs. It had specialized counselors and psychologists working to help children from all walks of life. Andrew and Neil had both spent time working in The House playing exy games with the children who were interested. It was as if Andrew had created his own Mini-Foxes: a place for kids to be _kids_ and have uneventful lives.  

 

“You’ve been thinking about this a while.” Andrew met him with a flat and bored look but didn’t bat away the Neil’s hand which had begun rubbing his neck.

 

“If you’re expecting me to be surprised, you should know better.”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t be surprised,” Andrew said after a moment- speaking without conveying his actual meaning.

 

“Well then you also must know I would think it’s a great idea.” Neil smiled when Andrew’s lips curled up in his own small smirk. Andrew hadn’t wanted Neil’s surprise, but rather his approval.

 

“The house has been running for 5 years.”

 

“Then it’s high time you invest more time there,” Neil agreed, hands combing through the hair at the back of Andrew’s head.

 

“I’ll drop these off tomorrow.” Andrew said, pulling the paper from Neil’s hands and pulling him down. Neil moved with him and set his head against Andrew’s chest. They were quiet and content for a while- taking in each other’s company.

 

“I’ll miss playing with you,” Neil tried, “But we both know I’ll only last a few seasons without you at my back.”

 

Andrew grunted, “Idiot,” in response but then was silent, now running his hands through Neil’s hair.

 

“You have to be the one to tell Kevin,” Neil sighed eventually.

 

“No.” Andrew said.

 

“Andrew-”

 

“We’ll let him find out from the press release.”

 

Neil sighed, then began laughing as he imagined Kevin’s reaction and angry phone calls that were sure to follow. His laughter petered off into broken giggles as he struggled to find his breath. Andrew rolled his eyes as he placed a kiss on Neil’s forehead.

 

“Okay,” Neil agreed, “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed:)
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@kickfoxing](kickfoxing.tumblr.com) and send me prompts!


End file.
